


love confessions of a hitter, a hacker, and a thief

by 20poundsofcrazy



Category: Leverage
Genre: Fluff, Gen, I wrote this for my creative writing class, Love Confessions, Poetry, and my teacher just has to deal with it, i don't ship the ot3 but take this how you want, just parker eliot and hardison being sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 19:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30144549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/20poundsofcrazy/pseuds/20poundsofcrazy
Summary: how criminals promise their love
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	love confessions of a hitter, a hacker, and a thief

i will love you

as trouble loves me

burning, with a smell like gunpowder 

desperately

with trembling hands

that only know how to hurt

but you could teach them to love

i will love you

like an endless light

nostalgia tastes like artificial sweetness

bitter, chemical orange

i will decode your nightmares

break them down until they are nothing but fragments

and chase away the lingering darkness

i will love you

like a key to a lock

all that is stolen

is free

i will liberate you

secreted away in the dead of night

and if we never see the sun

i will still have loved you

**Author's Note:**

> this was really fun to write and i did actually turn it in in creative writing so we'll see what my teacher says lmao. i hope y'all liked it and you could tell who's speaking in each verse :)


End file.
